Feather Death
by TheDoloresSuicides
Summary: Love hurts. Love pains. Love kills-and Sakura and Gaara learnt this the hard way, for love truly did kill them, and now their restless souls wander around, trying and trying to find each other again, for death cannot truly part the restless.


I was really, really bored and wanted to make this oneshot of Gaara and Sakura before I worked on the thirteenth chapter of New Generation! Do not own Naruto, and enjoy the story, please review and harsh comments are appreciated, since I think in the future I will possibly edit this anyway!

FEATHER-LIKE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you weren't careful enough-

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

...she'd fall from your fingers and-

.

.

.

.

.

.

DIE!

Oh Sakura! She's just like a bird, soft and delicate-but will never be able to shine like a peacock, a beautiful shining bird in the spotlight-for she'd always be that girl, with the smart brains and the pink hair! But oh, Sakura wished and wished upon the stars that she could shine, and be seen by those who she wished to be seen-for she wanted to, oh how she wanted to! Become-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
PERFECT!

It hurt him how he spent all his life, yearning for her, craving for her-always dying and wanting to confess his love to her but oh! she was so busy pushing herself to the limit, so busy crying and it pained him, for she was truly magical and perfect in his eyes. Oh how Gaara wished she could see, she could see how much he loved her, how much he adored her but he'd never be more than the guy who is best friends with her or has the Love tattoe on his forehead,  
and it made him wish he was truly-

.

.

.

.

.

.

PERFECT-in her eyes

Sakura could go on and on, talking about her imperfections. How she never had smooth hair like Ino, or was slim and toned like TenTen or as humble as Hinata,  
how she wished she could have confidence like Karin, how she wished she was the object of his affections but she knew he saw her as her best friend, and it hurt her so much she had thrown up after dinner. Sakura was swallowed up in self-disgust, anorexia and a thin, pale ballerina-she wished for the man, who had already captured her heart from the beginning. .

.

.

.

.

.

.  
He had done everything to impress her, everything to capture her attention from her big, dusty books and look at him with those wide, emerald green eyes that would turn a shade darker when angry or hurt. Gaara hated nothing more that to see her cry, to see her break down and sob countinuesly while he could only stand there, helplessly patting her back and giving her an awkward embrace. But Gaara loved it when he touched her, she was so delicate and soft, like fine china dolls, that would stare at you with beautiful eyes and their porcelain skin shine agaisnt the harsh glare of the sun, how he wished she could see him as a-

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOYFRIEND

Cry, eat, cry, sleep, slit my wrists. A daily cycle of the life of Haruno Sakura, and how much it pained her when she saw Gaara kissing that girl in the hallway-she had grabbed the biggest bottle of pills and her knife and had locked herself in the room, while her father and mother were argueing once again. It hurt her so much, the pain wells and clenches her heart, until it bursts and flecks of blood splatter around her, leaving her lifeless and-

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEAD

Gaara could remember himself at that month, crying over her grave, sobbing and clutching a handful of pink roses while fisting his knuckles, tracing the soil that covered his beloved Sakura. He had spent his month laying on his bed, listening to the voicemail of Sakura's angelic voice and go through the albums, while crying and sleeping and not eating-making him thin and pale and ghostly. It hurt him, hurt him so much that he had stared at the knife for such a long time, Temari grabbed it and cried, her hand shaking as she placed it away. But Gaara had a plan, and he wanted to do it for he missed her so much, the pain throbbed in his head until he could not-

.

.

.

.

.

.

FEEL anymore .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Breaking news! Haruno Sakura, a fellow student at Konoha High has commited suicide, leaving a devasting amount of press in Konoha High. Tsunade, the headmistress and mother-like figure of Haruno Sakura, was seen crying as she walked to her car, accompanied by Jiraiya, the head of the History department at Konoha High. It was reported that some theories around Sakura's death included her parent's abuse to her, or the fact that she was anorexic since some high school girls had reported that Sakura looked 'pale' and 'thin, like a stick'-

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Breaking news! Sabuka Gaara, a fellow student at Konoha High who is the child of the world-famous company owner has commited suicide, and reporters have been saying that two students so far have commited suicide at Konoha High. Friends of Gaara have been saying that he had taken a month from school, and has not been seen after the suicide of Haruno Sakura, which some people think he commited suicide, because one of his best friends had died-

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Two people. Yearning for eachother, helplessly feeling love and adoration for another has died, why? Because they loved each other too much, they adored eachother too much, they craved, laughed, cried and commited suicide because they loved eachother and yet, the cause of Haruno Sakura's suicide attempt was all to one girl, who had thrown herself onto Gaara in a desperate attempt to kiss him. Love kills both of them, and as their spirits wonder, still craving for eachother and wishing they seen eachother, even for the breifest second they still countinued to love eachother because-

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOVE KILLS. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Paint splattered tear drops on my shirt...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

I don't know what possessed me to write such a sad fanfiction story for Gaara and Sakura, but I thought I didn't have enough hurt/comfort kind off stories so yeah!

VOILA! Fin!

The story is finished, and it will never be shall countinued because the characters are-

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEAD!

Wednesday Addams! Whoop, whoop! 


End file.
